


【柱斑】嗜睡症

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Illnesses, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 卡了五天的文终于写完了，因为写得断断续续的，所以有哪里不连贯请告诉我，我会修改的。OOC属于我。这是我写得试图最接近原著背景的文，但是不可避免存在与动画情节不符的地方，属于我个人私设。全文11k字数，一发完。





	【柱斑】嗜睡症

初代火影千手柱间从堆积如山的文件里抬起头，瞅了瞅对面的挂钟，已经是下午六点半了。  
   
“扉间，跟大家说今天不必加班，早点回家休息吧。”  
   
“大哥，我再做些最后的整理工作，你先回去吧。”只是从门口露了个头，千手扉间就瞬身离开了。可是柱间知道，下班前把今天收集到的情报一一进行汇总、甄别和归档，也不是能很快结束的事情，不过今天来火影办公室汇报任务的忍者比平日少了些许，他才能提早抽身罢了。  
   
明天是公休假，如果两个人都有空，一般是他和斑在村子里巡察的时间。说起来斑每次恨不得接满三个任务，凡是发布在榜的任务，直接把最难的三个卷轴一并拿走。  
   
柱间等了一天，虽然大门守卫报过宇智波斑回来了，他也没有等到斑来火影楼做任务报告。被领走的卷轴的副本记录的任务等级分别是SS，S和A，对于斑的武力值来说根本算不上凶险。  
   
只是迟疑了一秒钟，在最受欢迎的店里打包了最后两份豆皮寿司，柱间还是决定去宇智波大宅看看。  
   
几乎见怪不怪的，只由火核在卧室门口通报了一声，沐浴完擦着头发的斑看在两份豆皮寿司的薄面，任由柱间进屋了。  
   
柱间打开食盒，示意斑在桌子旁坐下，熟门熟路地接过毛巾绕到身后替他擦干。平日的黑长炸沾了水，服帖又乖顺的长发在毛巾的起落间竟没有水滴溅出，很快觉得自己变得清爽惬意的斑一边吃着豆皮寿司一边询问对方的来意。  
   
刚才凑近的时候没闻到血腥味，想来是顺利的吧。柱间换了条毛巾继续擦发尾，“就是顺路来看看你，好久没见到斑了。”  
   
“回来的时候正值门卫换岗，大约是六点，汇报完工作怎么也到八点，你不走下属也不敢休息。既然是火影身边的人，你得让他们在工作效率方面做出表率。”斑很满意豆皮寿司的味道，不知不觉一盒已经见了底。  
   
“你真是个温柔的人呐。”柱间伸手摸了摸那个露出来的发旋，“没有及时汇报的话要补交延迟申请，还需要考勤记录和扉间审批签字。我知道斑最不喜欢这些规章制度，你还是愿意为了别人麻烦自己。”  
   
“不只是为了他们。”斑喝了一口味增汤，打开另一盒豆皮寿司，“没什么比任务完成后直接睡一觉更舒服的事。”  
   
斑感受到了身后人没有等到“也为了你”而迅速消沉下去的低气压，头也不回塞过去一个豆皮寿司，“擦完了一起来吃。”  
   
“唔唔。”虽然回答得含糊不清，斑还是听懂了柱间对食物的渴望。在开动前对面肚子“咕噜”一声应和更是有力的证明。  
 斑收回了手，把另一碗味增汤往前推了推，在柱间露出幸福的笑容之时一字一句清清楚楚地说，“吃完没什么事的话，还是请火影大人回去休息吧。”  
   
“斑！”顾不得再说什么，柱间越过矮桌捧着斑的脸仔细端详，“有什么不舒服吗？不会是出任务受了伤？是有点精神不太好，黑眼圈重了。”他轻轻抬起手中触感细腻的下巴，“把舌头伸出来让我看看。”  
   
“……”  
   
“也不像上火，”柱间带点抚摸意味的手收了回来，无论斑表现得多么难以接近，他总还是那个唯一，“明天还是带点莲子给你煲汤喝好了。”  
   
“明天还会继续处理公务吧，柱间你不用休早些息吗？”对着别人一番好意实在没办法继续冷着脸，斑知道对于柱间要做的事，来硬的根本不行。  
   
“那就是明天不上班，斑就不会赶我走了吧。”柱间把面前的豆皮寿司都推过去，“如果斑愿意告诉我任务经过的话，报告我来写也没有问题。”  
   
斑想了想，似乎柱间捉笔代劳可以归到特别条款——任何不妨碍木叶村发展及和平的事项，紧急情况下可以由火影自行决定，不受以上规定的限制。  
   
“好吧。”  
   
   
   
柱间望着窗外的月亮，替身边的人轻轻拉好被子。刚才斑是跟他聊到了汇报任务，轻描淡写仿佛去的是自家后院。到了他们这个等级，大部分的时间都是耗在路上，也没有什么毒物能起作用。  
   
斑嘟囔了一句途中见到了鬼之国巫女，神神秘秘地说生命都是从死神手里借来的，睡眠是人类的贪欲在作怪，是死神在像凡人声讨利息，总有一天需要加倍偿还。  
   
柱间小声安慰他，“比起常人的认命，斑大概要扼住死神的喉咙，让他连本带利送自己回到人世吧。”  
   
斑迷迷糊糊间翻身，“如果有什么非做不可的事情，我会带你一起回来看看，遇祖弑祖，见神杀神，你不能拦着我。”  
   
柱间看着斑踢了踢腿，知道他是身体的疲劳压制了情绪的激动，把他冰凉的脚贴到自己腿边，又附到斑耳旁，“所谓神佛，执着的都是自己的妄念，可是如果没有同样期待和平，我们又怎么会有推心置腹的感觉呢？”  
   
回答他的只有轻柔平缓的呼吸声，斑睡着了。  
柱间转过头，补上了一句，“晚安。”  
   
   
   
柱间在第二日清晨按照原定的计划，独自走遍了村里熟悉的大街小巷，第三次路过拉面馆的时候，他感知到了自己的查克拉发生了一些细微的变化，留在斑床边的种子发芽了——斑终于醒了。  
   
毫不犹豫地，柱间转身向宇智波大宅走去。斑应该是知道了他的小把戏，也是对于昨晚睡直接入睡心里有点歉疚，好整以暇地戳弄花瓣。  
   
平常裹在黑手套之下纤巧的手白皙细嫩，修剪整齐的指甲透着粉色，随着指节的动作手掌上隐约有青青的脉纹，像一朵微微摆动的水莲花。斑在敛了杀气的时候，整个人都是柔软和慵懒的，倒像一只弓着身子想着要找地方打盹的猫咪。  
   
柱间从门口探进来的身影挡住了阳光，把一方天地涂上了浓重的气息。  
   
“柱间，”斑抬起头坐直了上身，窗棂间零零碎碎的光斑在他的黑发上跳跃，在绷紧的姿态和惺忪的睡眼对比上又加点意外的活泼，“不好意思我昨天……”  
   
柱间坐在他身旁，按耐住因为挚友不为人知的一面而奇怪跃动的心脏，想要给他安抚的眼神在睡衣大敞的前胸停驻了瞬间又转过头，“斑应该是累坏了，还是多在家里休息，暂时不需要出任务了吧。”  
   
“嗯？”斑对柱间梗着脖子神色飘忽有些好奇，“我不接任务的话靠什么生活？”  
   
“也不用那么拼命吧。”  
   
“柱间，你知道的，只有你能让我以命相博。其他的我还不放在眼里 。”  
   
看着挚友被激起了斗志，想要证明他依然能为村子出力，柱间心里升起了一点没来由的心酸，这个家伙居然连自己的关心要化解，真不知道他逞强的个性什么时候能转为自己多多考虑。  
   
“斑，睡眠时间是我们身体发出的提醒休息的信号，我们现在没必要像以前一样警惕，如果连你这样的强者在木叶都紧张到都休息不好，那它还能带来多少安全感？”  
   
心里隐隐觉得有哪里不对的斑一时找不到反驳的理由，只能任由柱间就这么揽着他的肩膀，拉着他出去吃早饭。  
   
柱间摘下火影的大斗笠，收在空着的板凳上，给斑点了一笼包子和一碗豆浆，自己只要了份白粥。  
   
斑问他怎么吃得这么少，柱间说当然是为了你先吃饱。斑被他弄迷糊了，还要再问，柱间塞了个包子让他叼着，“你不出任务的时候可以找我蹭饭，我永远不会饿着你。”  
   
斑鼓着腮帮子没法还嘴，气得用筷子跟柱间打架。柱间赶忙运起查克拉黏住两双筷子，赶在对面的人发火前吐吐舌头：“你不会连筷子也想吃吧？老板，加两张煎饼和一碟凉拌包菜。”  
   
波及范围不超过一平方米的小型战斗以柱间投降用勺子吃白粥结尾。  
   
刚才还神采奕奕的斑吃完早饭以后又精神蔫答答地困了。  
   
柱间对着眼角都是泪花还只能捂着嘴小小打哈欠的斑半点抵抗力也没有，故作轻松地安慰他：“吃得饱会想睡觉很正常，今天就给斑再放一天假吧。”  
   
在斑反应过来前揉揉他乱翘的头发，柱间半推半搡又让他躺回去休息了。  
   
虽然信誓旦旦以医疗忍者的身份做了保证，柱间也知道身体不会无缘无故变得嗜睡，在岔路前愣了会神，就决定先去资料室查查相关病症的卷轴记录。  
   
   
   
睡眠是不是身体信号斑不没深究过，但是作为擅长精神控制的宇智波一族，在与现实反差很大的梦境里还是习惯反思的。昨天他梦到了一个山里的小村子，大大的院子有很多小孩三三两两玩耍。直到他醒来，除了远远记得有两个长相跟他和柱间很像以外，他并不认为这预示什么。可是今天他在梦里走近了，能够清楚看见衣服白色底色上的黑色花纹是熟悉的勾玉图案，他跟着突然收手端端正正列队进门的孩子们一起，听到了六道仙人要在两个孩子中选定继承人。涂着蓝色眼影的被称呼为因陀罗，从安排被下达起脸色就不太好看；旁边坐着看起来傻乎乎的阿修罗，紧张兮兮地去拉因陀罗的衣角，被无情的甩开了。  
   
斑知道在继承人选中作为长子是有先天优势的，从生下来的那一刻指定成继承人，家族所有的资源都像他倾斜，确保未来族长得到最完备的训练和培养，与之相应的，弟弟们可以根据自己的特长发挥辅佐作用，才是整个家族最团结和凝聚的延续。孩子们看起来都是十岁左右，因陀罗已经能明白父亲的偏心，他冷着脸一言不发，还带着孩子气的面容上是与年龄完全不相称的成熟。  
   
阿修罗站在屋檐下，身边围拢了一堆嘘寒问暖看他有没有摔到的小孩子，他没能看见因陀罗去了那里，也就没再追出门。比同龄时的柱间还要无措的神情看得斑有些生气，血脉的力量来源于更深的信任，一旦信任被摧毁，兄弟会沦为连陌生人都不如的存在。不管六道仙人怎么想，放任嫌隙扩大不去引导，作为领导者都有不可推卸的责任。  
   
   
斑一路跟着因陀罗来到了修炼场，看着因陀罗孤独的练习忍术和开发忍术。相似的面容和同样倔强的性格，让斑都隐隐察觉他们之间有超乎寻常的联系。因陀罗的天赋出众，出招的思路和方式都似曾相识，斑能清晰的猜出他下一步要做什么，如果忽略那头偏褐色的头发，简直是世上另一个自己。他没忍住看了很久，直到因陀罗气喘吁吁把所有靶子都扎透。类似训练场的地方没有多少忍具，那些破坏的痕迹都是查克拉具象化的兵器造成的。他完全理解因陀罗的内心在想什么。  
   
斑是在自己叹气的同时醒来的。  
   
醒来后眼睛有点疼，他分辨了时刻，柱间应该还没下班。匆匆把报告打好草稿，换上一身盔甲就去了火影楼。  
   
柱间正对着一堆文件发愁。他这个人有个习惯，总是把棘手的事情一拖再拖，拖到最后靠紧迫感带来的压力解决，实在不行还能丢给扉间。斑和他正相反，喜欢直接挑战最高难度，上来就消灭最大的问题，柱间还曾笑过他气势汹汹得能把小麻烦吓走。  
   
不同习惯带来的摩擦和碰撞总是尖锐又难以调和，就比如此刻两个人又打起来了。  
   
本来是柱间说斑身体还没恢复，斑说打一架比说话更有说服性；后来是柱间说斑精神不好，斑说热热身能更刺激，总之就是怎么都逃不掉，火影就在翘班的边缘被拉出去活动活动了。  
   
柱间觉得心里苦，他查过相关的资料，记载中说嗜睡症很大的原因是人生没有目标，依靠睡眠来逃避现实。逃避虽然不是斑的性格，但是如果因为什么心事改变了精神状态，以他跟斑的接触来讲，他不敢相信斑对木叶不感兴趣。现在对高层的排挤逆来顺受，选择不停地接任务来获得抽身机会，那么以后斑也会最终放弃他们共同的理想。  
   
他越想越怕，当初斑答应合作给过他多少信心，现在就能有多少担忧，木人的招式受到主人的影响，也转向防御为主。斑被他一味的承受惹火了，木遁的守护能力有多强他是知道的，柱间现在把他当做需要沙包发泄的狂暴之徒，是想说他就算不还手，自己也不能拿他怎么样吗？  
   
不是势均力敌的竞争几乎索然无味。阿修罗什么也不会，六道仙人仍然可以指明他作为继承人选，柱间作为六道之下的第一人，难道也要纵容迁就，说什么爱的力量才能看清内心吗？至少他认识柱间的时候，他是不会把天真的只有想法的人作为朋友的。  
   
斑越想越气，完全没意识到自己已然迁怒地喊了出来：“柱间！我们痛痛快快起舞吧！”  
   
柱间心头突突直跳，不管是被震的还是惊的：“斑——”  
   
木龙在顷刻伸长了几倍，紧紧缠住了须佐能乎，斑在挣扎间意识到如果真有转世之说，那他与因陀罗只能算是相当，而柱间不知是哪里得来飞跃式的进步，忍不住怒火更盛。  
   
然后他就身体一轻，什么都不知道了。

柱间吓得魂都要飞了，斑突然撤了须佐能乎，整个人笔直地往下坠，那个速度看起来不像是维持忍术的状态。他飞身扑了过去，甚至记不得自己是怎么落脚和打滚的，终于险险停留在木人脚上冒出来的柔软叶子里。  
   
他怀抱着睡到不省人事的斑，回想了好几遍自己并没有用过花树界降临，只能搂紧了他，起身向木叶的医院走去。  
    
   
斑在看到长大了一些的因陀罗和阿修罗时，确信他来到另一个世界是因为在做梦不是踏上黄泉彼岸。简直像是他被召唤过来似的毫无预兆，他一边疑虑，一边听因陀罗驳斥六道仙人。因陀罗言辞激烈：“父亲，并不是我不相信爱。您既然不知道爱因何而起，也不知它因何而终，又为什么能断定爱能作为纽带连接忍宗甚至众人？爱太过飘忽不定，而力量是稳固的，能让我们内心充盈，能让我们不必依附他人，不会再有平白无故的牺牲。”  
   
“力量至上者制定规则，规则从诞生的那天起必须遵守，用规则来化解争端，用规则来推动推行文明。”  
   
六道仙人只是叹气，因陀罗转身离去。  
   
斑却在此时听见了他真正的内心：“阿修罗太过天真，被人算计和欺负也不会在意，如果他继承忍宗，没有威慑不足以服众，怎么能平息争端？他能看清人世的虚伪和欺诈，他能分辨那些所谓的好意有多少是别有用心？”  
   
也许是同为哥哥的身份能够共情，斑看见阿修罗像这边跑了过来，因陀罗也用他惯常的口吻推开弟弟：“等你超过我，我再来陪你修炼。”  
   
他察觉因陀罗在防备什么，进行的都是精准控制的训练，直到天黑得看不见，也没有再出现查克拉用到脱力的样子。  
   
斑醒来的时候看到白色的天花板，白色的被子和白色的床，床外侧微微有点凹陷，用手摸上去还是温热的。自己带的提交任务的卷轴也不见了。  
   
他安心床头的那杯水，闭上眼睛继续睡了。  
   
   
   
再次睁开眼睛已是中午，筋脉舒展全身放松，斑在被窝里伸了伸懒腰，才睁开眼睛——就看到柱间近在咫尺放大的脸。  
   
两人同时吓得一抖，斑在柱间伸手探查之际把他挡开，他觉得自己此时更需要洗漱而不是所谓的疗养。  
   
柱间在他身后放下便当，“斑，你的任务报告我看过了，有几处疑点想与你讨论，我并不是耽误工作，你不需要有心里负担。”  
   
斑点了点头，“谢谢。”  
   
他知道柱间这么说的用意，资料大概已经归档，柱间在中午从火影楼赶来也是因为很多话在那里说起来不方便，甚至让木叶高层听起来都不舒服的话。  
   
“斑，你能不能告诉我，你选择频繁出村的原因是什么？”柱间等他收拾妥当，问了很明显要短话长说的问题。  
   
看来柱间不知道用了什么方法，是打算要在病房耗一下午了。  
   
“扉间那边会放你丢着工作？”  
   
“斑怎么说也是木叶最强战力，我不可能放任你身体不适还无动于衷。”  
   
“所以是扉间担心你也中招，特批你放手研究吗？”  
   
一旦斑开始揪着扉间没完，就表示他的心情需要调整，柱间搬出消沉大法：“可是斑和我打架明明很开心。”  
   
“我出任务也很开心。”  
   
读斑情绪满分的柱间立刻揪住这次机会，打蛇随棍上：“你就那么不喜欢呆在村子里吗？”  
   
“作为最强战力，木叶有你就足够了。我行踪不定不是更有威慑作用？”  
   
“那你更应该治好了再出村。”  
   
斑看无论如何也绕不开这个话题，只能实话实说：“我是回到木叶才嗜睡，所以想出村休息。”  
   
“原来不是对我有意见么？”  
   
“你很失望？你这么温温吞吞的性子，也就我没有意见了。其他忍村的影巴不得蹬鼻子上脸好不好？”  
   
“我没办法像斑凶巴巴的啊，我试试，”柱间把半边头发撩到眼前，做出杀气腾腾的表情，“敢跑木叶村撒野，你是想竖着进来横着出去吗？！”  
   
“……蠢死了。”斑不知道柱间哪来的点子总能把自己逗笑，想发个火都没辙，妥协了一次又一次，还心甘情愿。他只能伸手帮柱间捋好头发，挑出据说是精心修剪过的刘海。  
   
丝滑柔顺手感真好，斑忍不住再顺到发尾，才叹了口气，“你不觉得即使没有战争，也会有伤害，私下蝇营狗苟争权逐利从来没有停止过吗？”  
   
柱间任他爱不释手，甚至还偏过头让斑多拢一些头发，“我们只能提供自己能力范围内有限的帮助，让后代在绝对保护下生活也是剥夺了他们成长的机会。”  
   
“忍者之神说这种话真不像你。”  
   
“我又不会像六道仙人一样人人爱戴。”  
   
“六道哪里好，不过是个自以为是的倔老头子。”  
   
“你怎么知道？”  
   
柱间在震惊之下坐直，斑才发现他不知不觉对着头发把玩了许久，他也不知是该先解释偶尔做梦毫无根据，还是刚才失态算不得数，只能闭口不言。  
   
还是柱间先开口打这阵尴尬的沉默，“难道宇智波流传的六道仙人是自以为是固执己见吗？千手的记载里六道仙人很慈爱，悲悯世人，成功建立了心的羁绊。我背着的卷轴就是他流传下来的，开篇写着盼望众人以爱为纽带，爱是最强的力量，所以我们是爱之千手。”  
   
斑想到梦里因陀罗的话，爱的始终皆不由人，脆弱不堪，他更相信柱间的善良是天性使然，不由自主说道：“如果不是你打赢了我，千手和宇智波怎么可能结盟，这点靠爱能办到吗？”  
   
柱间脱口而出：“你阻止我自杀不是因为对我的爱吗？”  
   
真是失算，天真善良没错，为什么还要心直口快！斑无法抑制跳得失了节奏的心脏，只能默默强调柱间不会拘泥于儿女之情，“我只是战败求死，谁能想到你真的选择自杀？！结盟是我们的梦想，我是对梦想的爱！”  
   
柱间抱住斑拍拍他的背：“好的，好的，我知道斑的梦想里有我，斑真的很温柔。”  
   
直到不得不坦白晚上还有会要开，必须立刻马上大步流星奔向现场的时候，斑还能在柱间一步三回头中读出“木分身也可以的”“现场没人会认出来”“啰啰嗦嗦的发言我自己都烦”多重意思，非要他用眼神恐吓“我告诉扉间是你用留在我这里做借口而不是我找借口留你”“你再不去就别来找我”“你来了我也不理你”比划得眼皮发酸，柱间才结束聊到梦想以后根本不知道还讲了什么的废话。  
   
斑不能认同一起浪费时间一起做无意义的事是坦诚相待推心置腹，但是又控制不住回想怎么会从鬼之国的巫女聊到喜欢的人的类型，从可能中了催眠术聊到初次做春梦的年龄，从诅咒的解除条件聊到南贺川打水漂你才是心理不设防……  
   
如果说跟柱间呆着有什么让他不开心，那就是他明明竹筒倒豆子不藏不掖了，话锋一转他竟然比柱间还滔滔不绝……幸好世上只有一个这样的柱间，在病床边展不开身单手托腮听他讲话的柱间。  
   
斑慢吞吞得把被子拉上来盖住下半张脸，快把天花板盯出个洞又起身磨磨蹭蹭放了趟水，出了木叶会好受的理由是他随便编的，但不可否认柱间离开之后他确实恢复昏昏沉沉懒洋洋的状态，小打小闹了一场精神放松过，往最坏处想就是把他和柱间绑在一起的病罢了，至于如果柱间也中招了……他们两个都不做火影在外面浪总能找到解决办法的。  
   
斑想了想柱间在南贺川边撸起袖子展露烤鱼的手艺，嘟哝了什么都可以就不要沙丁鱼，抹了蜂蜜也不行，做鱼丸骗他更不行……似乎耳边听到了潺潺的流水声，不是戏水溅起来的水花，是更加冰凉的雨水。  
   
他从视野里只能看到地面上密密麻麻的人影，角度和高度都异常熟悉，应该是站在须佐能乎里。尽管汹涌澎湃的两股查克拉甚至与他和柱间完全一样，但从紫色的外壳，他也立刻意识到在梦里的处境更加深入了，身体的原主人不言而喻是因陀罗。  
   
“阿修罗！父亲身为忍宗的开创者，却忘了他是凭借什么引人追随！今天我来教导你，他的狭隘和固执根本不可取！”  
   
“哥哥，我不知道你发生了什么，你比我天赋出众，只要你回来，不再偏执……”  
   
“我不需要你让！不需要你可怜我！你只需要打赢我！你不是得到他认可的男人吗！”  
   
“我们为什么变成这样……”  
   
因陀罗的声音比斑要清亮，不怒而威的气势形成天然的隔离场，身后已然空无一人。他想起柱间稚气未脱的时候不依不饶强调，他们肯定认识很久，久到上辈子许愿非要相遇不可，他是怎么回的？打架就打架少说废话！  
   
“阿修罗！如今我们站到对立面，我已经不能再回头了！”  
   
“哥哥，我不相信同甘共苦才能产生羁绊，但是我相信你还是原来那么善良！”  
   
“秩序和规则才是忍宗的未来，查克拉连接的人心更容易分崩离析！”  
   
“哥哥，你不相信爱，那就领教一下羁绊的力量吧！”  
   
斑听见阿修罗语带挖苦：“终于决定像个样子了，来吧，证明给我看你不是废物！”  
   
“哥哥……”  
   
阿修罗的查克拉在疾风骤雨里也是暖的。  
   
如果说他和柱间真的有让人欣赏的共同点，大概是到最后会爽快地承认，拳头大的人说话声音最响。  
   
男人之间的交流方式本该如此霸道张扬和不容置喙。  
   
来吧，给我看看你的成长；来吧，给我看看你的决心；来吧，给我看看你的信仰。  
   
来吧，我给予你万人拥戴的荣光。  
   
只有黑暗才能驯服阴郁，只有震慑才能打压威胁，只有抛弃才能约束背叛。  
   
你看不到有人在呼唤你指引方向，那我就点亮他们心中的灯朝你前行。  
   
我来背负因你而生的仇恨，我来成全你的天真。  
   
因陀罗大笑着抽出八尺琼勾玉。  
   
用我的心志锻造你看不清的道路，我在生命暗河的尽头等你追寻。  
   
阿修罗很狼狈，他在泥泞中摸爬滚打，纯白的衣服已经看不出底色。  
   
六道仙人召唤忍宗把所有的查克拉都传给阿修罗，巨大的佛像慈悲肃穆，身后竖起无数翻云覆雨的手。  
   
须佐能乎碎在凄凄寒凉里，悲怆的剑冲破层层防护，贯穿了他的胸膛。  
   
阿修罗的眼泪落下的瞬间已经凉透：“哥哥，我一直在等你回来，哪怕我们天天争吵，天天打架。父亲说忍宗以爱和情为羁绊，只要羁绊存在，忍宗就不会用在歪门邪道上。可是这么多年来，我看到人们因为查克拉的力量刀剑相向，我解决不了，我跟他们没有什么不同。哥哥，你能不能告诉我该怎么办？”  
   
因陀罗伸出手，眼前瘦削的面庞触手生温：“我现在手上没有剑，让我抱抱你。”  
   
阿修罗泣不成声，努力完成那个未尽的拥抱：“我知道哥哥不想杀我，我会追随哥哥转世，即使生生世世都走上不同的路，也一定有和解的那天。”  
   
凌乱错落的步伐，云层后透出的熹微日光，此起彼伏的呼喊，都没有再让阿修罗起身。  
   
   
   
斑在心里叹了口气，难道柱间野兽般的直觉早有预感？  
   
终于找回掌控的指尖被一双干燥暖和的掌心贴住，肉嘟嘟的脸颊贴着他蹭了蹭。  
   
斑一个激灵醒了过来，捏了捏柱间因为噘嘴而皱出个浅窝的下巴。  
   
“柱间，你在干什么？”  
   
“斑刚才捂着胸口一直呻吟，很痛苦的样子。我想过来检查，你就抓着我不放。”柱间的表情很无辜，“你刚才说什么手中没有剑？”  
   
斑眨了眨眼：“我说梦话了？”  
   
柱间郑重地点点头。  
   
斑斟酌斟酌语言：“如果人们手中没有剑不能保护亲人，手中有剑免不了自相残杀怎么办？”  
   
柱间苦恼地皱眉思索，“这个问题太大，有什么事我们吃完饭再说。”  
   
“……”  
   
“你睡了一天一夜，我都来看过三次了。”  
   
熟练的支起小木桌，柱间排开四个双层便当盒，有两盒豆皮寿司和一盒蘑菇杂饭。还有盛着两把勺子的羔烧白果汤。  
   
其实不用特意共进晚餐，但是柱间那么信誓旦旦把斑出不了任务的责任揽到肩上，连随口说话的也全心全意履行，他们连生气的次数都屈指可数，这一世还会不死不休吗？  
   
柱间即使走神也吃得很快，斑明明在梦里说的是他手里没有剑，难道他变成了其他人？  
   
斑心里有顾虑，越是拿眼前人和阿修罗比较越觉得不像：“你是不是把我当兄弟？”  
   
柱间收好餐具，挠了挠头：“我以前当你是兄弟，但是扉间说我很久都没给他做过饭。你的实力也不需要我庇护，斑……终究是与兄弟不同的。”  
   
斑看不惯他这个样子：“是他自己长在实验室，怎么还来怪你。”  
   
话音刚落就被毫无诚意的敲门声打断，扉间抱臂立在门口，脸上是局外人看戏的表情：“你们要做兄弟随便做，我听说宇智波一族也有六道仙人的遗物，兄弟就得有福同享有难同当吧。”  
   
在柱间眼神亮闪闪的攻势中斑败下阵来，只能如实相告：“宇智波神社有六道仙人记载的石碑，这是历代族长相传的秘密，拥有写轮眼的等级越高能阅读的内容就越多，如果我说是六道仙人记载自己一生不得志的记录，你们又凭什么进行验证，相信和不相信有什么分别？”  
   
“不想说的人没立场质疑别人信不信。”  
   
“扉间！我们在医院……不要影响别人休息。”  
   
“门外的人又不是看我。怕围观就不要腻歪啊。”  
   
“……不怕。”斑眼神飘忽。  
   
“……没必要。”柱间眼神飘忽。  
   
“大哥，”扉间掏出刻了飞雷神印记的苦无，离去前留下一句话，“兄弟之间，也有甲之蜜糖，乙之砒霜啊。”  
   
   
   
神社常年烛光昏暗，对于夜视力极佳的宇智波来说，点灯只是习惯使然，现在又多了一条理由，让木叶的火影大人拿着卷轴能看得更清楚。  
   
“老夫以盛年遍历诸地，”  
   
“见满目疮痍，哀鸿遍野，过往行人衣衫褴褛。”  
   
“时年洪水滔滔，浩浩汤汤，五谷不登，禽兽逼人。”  
   
“吾劳身焦思，烈山泽而焚之，疏泠河而注之江，人得以平土而居之。”  
   
“左准绳，右规矩，循守会稽，乃审权衡。”  
   
“……”  
   
“……”  
   
两个人你一句我一句，内容也是对上的。斑念到最后显然很不耐烦，每多一个勾玉就多一些内容，长时间集中精神让眼球变得干涩，他用抬手揉眼的空闲来争取思考的时间。  
   
斑记得因陀罗走得很决绝，甚至还发誓要跟忍宗割裂，孤身离开不带走半片书卷。宇智波作为因陀罗的后代，理应用因陀罗的遗物来传递，为什么还要把六道仙人奉为至尊？六道仙人一辈子听见力量两个字就惴惴不安，早就失了公正公平，他探索了最后，就绕回无限月读的解决方法？当初又怎么会厌恶它？  
   
六道仙人把两个儿子逼到对立，两败俱伤都没有松口，老了会承认他错了吗？  
   
“石碑上记载的内容就这些？”  
   
“对，六道仙人称他为‘拥有写轮眼不得志的一生。’”  
   
忍宗最后分崩离析，忍者家族战火绵延更胜从前，甚至由于查克拉的使用连幼童也被波及，他探索的路是对的吗？  
   
“总觉得你有很多话没对我说。”  
   
“那要看说了有没有用。”  
   
“呐，斑，即使我不能开眼，我也能看到……”  
   
“看到什么？”  
   
柱间伸手抱住斑，抚摸他的肩胛流畅的线条。  
   
“看到我在你心中的分量，你为我开眼。你呢？”  
   
“我能感觉得到。”斑回抱过去，在柱间的背上反复摩挲。  
   
“是吗，那太好了。”  
   
柱间笑得志得意满，双手合十，额头红纹浮现，双瞳也变成金色，红色鸟居从天而降，紧紧地压住了地下挣扎的黑影。  
   
明神门封住了四面八方，大大小小落下了十几次，那团黑影诡异地蠕动了几次，横冲直撞拉伸到极致，向地下渗入的身体被看不见的透明层隔离开，神社的屋顶和地面却完好无损。斑闭上了眼睛，万花筒开启的空间之门也倏然关闭。  
   
“好久没见你使用这个能力。”柱间一边将黑漆漆的液体封印，很不自在地抖了抖被揉出褶皱的衣服，“感觉怪怪的。”  
   
“我记得万花筒对你并没有很强的效果。”斑抢过他手上写了封印符文的木球，确认完全严丝合缝没有破绽。  
   
“不是，”柱间反手挠了挠背，“你在我身上画个圈又在中间点那下真的好痒。”  
   
“那不是我们小时候的游戏？是你先在我背后画万花筒图案的。难道不是也察觉到异样？”  
   
“什么异样？”  
   
“我这阵子嗜睡如果真是中了咒术，触发的会条件是什么？我把所有经历的事情都回想了好几遍，找到了共性。”  
   
“可是巫女说为了表达她的谢意？”  
   
“是，在我每次醒来之后，事情总会向超出预期良好的势头发展。”  
   
“所以，所以……？”  
   
看着柱间反应过来笑眯眯的样子，斑猜到他觉得自己很喜欢柱间的陪伴吧，“应该是躲避恶意。鬼之国并没有祈神赐福的传统，对于祷告和寄语也不擅长，只有祭祀和先知的职能。‘没有坏事发生就是美好的一天。’她的占卜室上挂的这幅字原来是这个意思。”  
   
“斑跟我打架也晕过去怎么解释？有点说不通。”  
   
“我那时想杀你啊，杀你！我们不是以命相博在战斗？”  
   
“……嗯，”柱间苦恼地屈起食指抓抓脸，“……我那次不是啊。”随即他警惕侧身回手架住斑的攻势，“等等，你现在身体恢复了吗？我不是不陪你，我们得先把闯入这里的东西解决掉才能尽兴？”  
   
他指了指开始有些颤动的木球。  
   
木球里是黑绝，那个让因陀罗都心生戒备的东西。或许是他运气不好，或许是宇智波祖先在天有灵，他刚改完石碑上最后几个字检查，柱间被斑扯进来了。他本是废了千辛万苦才获得在石碑上改掉轮回眼记录的能力，自然有些不甘心。斑只与柱间核对了忍宗发展史，对于写轮眼的段落只字不提。他想了想就觉得庆幸，千手只收录仙人体的记载，永恒万花筒进化过程出现纰漏错处也无从谈起，宇智波斑这下更是深信不疑，正要感谢母亲辉夜姬冥冥中的保佑。  
   
他还在疑惑两个人怎么突然抱得难舍难分，下一秒又剑拔弩张，结果最后矛头全对准了自己？  
   
……原来是暗通款曲。  
   
斑伸手摸了摸木球，取了空白卷轴把它封印，又甩了甩轻松自在的双手，“我会试试给你留口气的。”  
   
“再等等，”柱间双手合十，在斑长发被查克拉鼓动同时又摆了两下，只是个简单的拜托手势，“你不是问过我，‘手中无剑不能保护亲人，手中有剑自相残杀’的问题？”  
   
斑严肃地点点头。  
   
“我知道答案了，手中有剑，心中无剑就可以保护心爱之人。我陪你去鬼之国把咒术去掉，不然你打得不开心。”  
   
斑嗤笑，“什么心爱之人，我们前世是兄弟也说不定。”  
   
“还等等，”柱间后撤半步退出攻击范围，“我想到怎么验证躲避恶意了。”  
   
“嗯？”斑不明所以，什么时候这家伙如此推三阻四？  
   
“就这样，”柱间扑上去啾了斑一口，“困不困？困了就是想杀我，你没有把我当兄弟，那我没什么好担心的；你不困就是不想杀我，斑也不讨厌跟我这种事。”  
   
宇智波斑被他的逻辑惊呆了。  
   
“柱间，你脑子打架的时候动得最快是吧，我真的好奇你还能聪明到什么程度。”  
   
对面的人笑得眼睛都看不见了：“那自然是让你满意的程度为止喽。”  
   
“来吧！”  
   
——————————————  
   
我个人是觉得因陀罗用自己的死，让阿修罗承认力量的必要性。斑明白了因陀罗的执著，就是牺牲自己也要让世界像好的方向发展。他现在不怎么赞同六道，拷问了黑绝就知道了。黑绝的恶意太强了，斑根本不信他。  
   
古文是我找来凑的，最开始听六道说话感觉这人瞎jb讲啥呢，我比鸣人还晕。我昨天看了根本不是那么回事，根据翻译也挺好懂的。但是古文省字数啊，石碑就写古文好了0 0  
斑的万花筒能力参考佐助，都是直巴，设定成让物体穿透了，想想还觉得挺合理（就是这里让明神门穿透神社的屋顶），一处穿透另一处相应的穿不透，斑因为觉得太鸡肋不怎么用【嗯，这么说会被斑斑打死吧……


End file.
